Lights And Sounds
by RakkauttaJaValheita
Summary: i got bored and wrote a story about a boy and some stuff... im bad at summaries... i apologise... rated M for possible future chapters... read AN inside 3   not a songfic


AN: oh hei, uhm, ive read alot of stories but never written one... dont know whether this is a oneshot or if it will be chapters... depends on what you guys think. shall i continue? anyhoo... tell me if its crap ill just go back to reading haha... have a delightful day ladies and gents. xxx 

Disclaimer: If I had thought up Harry Potter id be a rich lady... i didnt however so no monies for me... JKRowling owns everything... maybe even my soul... who knows... she has more dollars then the queen...

title is borrowed from yellowcard... i promise ill give it back.

Lights And Sounds

Harry Potter was carefree for the first time of his reasonably short life. After killing Lord Voldemort and going back to Hogwarts to complete his 7th year, Harry felt as though he had done quite enough for now thankyou very much and was now enjoying what he laughingly referred to as his "Harry time". Due to the Potter & Black fortunes he fully inherited on his 17th birthday he didnt rush into a job straight after graduation. He was enjoying his freedom.

"Does this shirt look alright?" Harry asked Neville, his new best friend.

Neville had proven his worth time and time again and as far as Harry could see you couldn't find a better friend. After the final battle, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone their seperate ways. Ron once again had turned on Harry in the aftermath of the battle, accusing Harry of enjoying the spotlight and attention. After so many betrayals Harry had had enough. Throughout all the fighting between the boys, Hermione had kept quiet. As far as Harry was concerned in her silence, she had sided with her clearing out of order boyfriend.

"Harry, of course the shirt looks fine. Anything you put on looks fine. If you were to, say, don a hessian bag, you'd still look gorgeous. Please for the love of Merlin can we go? We're going to be late!" Neville said rather fast, anxiety pouring off him in waves.

"Okay fine. Jeeeez."

Harry looked in the floor length mirror in front of him. He was wearing a dark green tshirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black cons. He put the finishing touches on his black hair and by finishing touches i mean made it messier.

"Okay I'm done. Lets go." Harry said turning around to look at Neville who was biting his lip and looking at his watch.

"Finally!"

Harry didnt understand why Neville was so nervous. They were headed to the newest wizarding club that had popped up in London. Nevilles date, Seamus Finnegan, was meeting them there. True it was their first date but, its not like they didnt know each other.

Harry and Neville apparated from their two bedroom appartment in London to an alleyway nearest the club and rushed to the door. The line stretched down the street but they werent worried. Being Harry Potter does have some perks.

Once inside the already crowded club Neville visably relaxed when he saw Seamus waiting at the bar. Harry, nodding a greeting to Seamus as Neville rushed over, turned around and studied the dancefloor.

Through all the flashing lights and thumping music Harry still saw people wave to him and call his name. He imagined that had the room been quiet, there would have been the whispering he had gotten used to. Rolling his eyes he turned around to head to the bar for a drink.

Standing at the bar, he felt someone come up behind him, pressing themselves against his back. Harry lent back into them, a smile tugging at his lips.

"About time you got here, I was beginning to think you had stood me up" a deep voice muttered into Harrys ear, causing shivers to run over his body.

Harry turned around and put his arms around the taller mans neck.

"I very much doubt anyone would have the nerve to stand you up Draco Malfoy" Harry breathed into Dracos ear.

A smile lit up Dracos face and at that second, in that moment, they might as well be in a silent room completely alone. Beause when Draco smiled like that, no one else in the world existed for Harry.

Surrounded by people and music and lights they kissed and Harry had never been happier.

His love was finally home.


End file.
